


Touched By Something

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-18
Updated: 2004-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion fic. <br/><em>These days you might feel a shaft of light make its way across your face.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched By Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krabbypatty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=krabbypatty).



> For krabbypatty, who asked for Lambs and provided much inspiration, including the might-be-lyric, _I loved you like the first time_ , which maybe doesn't really exist. Yet. Title and minor touches throughout from 10,000 Maniacs, _These Are Days_.

  
When interviewers ask about Justin's love life, Joey always jokes that the first time Justin fell in love, he was looking in a mirror. It's like, one of their favorite things now, and when they ask, Justin just slants his eyes a little, waiting half a beat before he flashes that mega-watt grin. Chris laughs out loud and Joey thwaps Justin's shoulder and JC calls Joey a perv, and it's so much the way they are, the way they've always been, that Lance has to pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming.

 _Lucky_ , Lance knows, his fingers brushing over the cross he's started wearing again, warm and heavy beneath his shirt. _Blessed and lucky_ , and Lance thinks it's a song lyric, something Chris used to listen to maybe, something soft and strong, something certain, just like Chris.

Lance has never been good with lyrics, but he remembers the first time Joey'd used that line about Justin falling in love, remembers how Justin had sputtered and ducked his head, all of them laughing; he remembers Justin smiling, too, letting Chris tug at his curls, grateful for the protection of the group. Later, he remembers snow falling, shadows spilling through tinted windows and Justin licking whispers on his skin, promising it was so, so true, just not in the way anyone thought.

 **. . .**

  
The first time Justin fell in love, he was too young to know that's what it was, that feeling in his chest when he'd looked into Lance's pale eyes and saw the boy he might have been, if things had been different, if he'd stayed in school, if his momma was a little more like Diane and a little less like Lou, and it sort of _was_ like looking in a mirror. A magic mirror, maybe, because Lance and Justin were nothing alike on the outside, but on the inside Lance wasn't what he looked like and Justin saw that right away.

Now, though, Lance is exactly what he looks like, brilliant and confident and more beautiful than ever, and Justin has fallen in love with him a dozen times since then, a hundred, maybe more. They're halfway through a TRL interview, and the show's cut away for commercial so they're all up and moving, feeling their way back into the groove. Chris and Joey are chatting up the studio audience, and JC's flirting with the interview girl, CeCe or GiGi or whatever this one's name is, Justin sort of lost track after Carson. _Whatever_ , he thinks, winking at JC as he bops over to the windows, pressing one hand against the small of Lance's back and waving with the other, both of them smiling down at the crowd in Times Square.

"I still have those photobooth pictures," Justin says softly, and Lance shifts a little closer. Lance still has them, too. "We were so fuckin' young, man."

"Wanna take new ones while we're here?" Lance asks, feeling the thrill of it all over again, a slow tingle in his blood. "Bet we could even find you a bandana, J. Cover up those pretty curls."

Lance hears the tease in his voice, hears the soft growl as he watches Justin's hand slide through his shorn hair, his own fingers twitching a little, remembering the wild riot it used to be.

"No bandanas," Justin says, laughing again, looking in Lance's eyes. "No more fro, no more stubble. Happy medium, babe. Happy everything, just like we said."

 **. . .**

  
No one asks Lance anymore, he spent half NSYNC's hiatus making sure of _that_ , but Lance only ever fell in love the once, and it was so long ago now he can't remember ever feeling anything else. Justin was perfect back then, at least in Lance's mind, perfect and beautiful and every once in a while he'd still catch Justin lost in a mirror somewhere, tears streaming down his face. Lance would feel his pulse stutter, love like a warm shiver, as slow as snow falling through all the years he hadn't known.

Mornings like these are Lance's favorite, dawn pinking the bus windows, the hitch of Justin's breath soft and full, warm lips mumbling against his throat. Everything that's ever mattered in his life is all wrapped up in this feeling, Justin's body pressed against his, sleepy and sated and just waking up.

"I love you like the first time," Justin whispers, shifting so he's splayed over Lance, his dick hard and heavy, nudging between Lance's thighs.

"You'd better fucking _not_ ," Lance laughs, rocking his hips, wanting more.

"Well, not exactly, yo. This part I've gotten better at."

And he has, too. Justin likes to fuck sweet and slow in the mornings, likes to hear Lance's voice still scratchy from his dreams, drawn out and aching, likes the feel of Lance's cock sliding hot and silky between them. He likes to lick Lance clean after, flip him over and fill his hands with Lance's fabulous ass, hold him open and sink his tongue inside. He's always had a thing for the taste of Lance's skin, but this, this is still new, no chemicals, no latex, just _Lance_ , humid and spicy, the slick heat of his own come seeping through.

"Make you breakfast, baby?" Lance asks later, and Justin grumbles, tangles their legs together and slides his palm over Lance's heart.

"Screw breakfast," Justin says, his fingers reaching for the cross nestled in the warm hollow of Lance's throat, smiling. "You're my new cereal, Bass. My first and favorite."

 **. . .**

  
Justin's voice is quiet, a whisper on Lance's skin. "I meant it, you know?"

"Hmmm?" Lance asks, toying with the tiny curls behind Justin's ear. It's after soundcheck, middle of the tour, and Lance isn't sure what Justin's referring to, because Lance means everything, even when he doesn't. "Meant what, babe?"

Justin smiles, so much wide-open white Lance feels it in his bones. "I love you like the first time," Justin says, blue eyes bright and shiny, and Lance tastes his own lip balm when he kisses Justin now, tastes salt and sweat and the faint tang of Justin's aftershave when he licks along his jaw, careful over his throat, sucking hard on Justin's collarbone. "I always loved you like the first time."

"Love you, too," Lance breathes, and Justin squirms so good Lance almost doesn't want to stop. He scrapes his teeth right _there_ , where it's wet and red and almost a bruise, before finding Justin's lips again, a long, slow kiss before he asks, "Hey, is that a song lyric?"

"It's gonna be," Justin admits, laughing. "It's still true, though."

Justin hums a little, singing the lyrics he already knows, and Lance feels the music bloom beneath his skin. "I'm happy," Lance says, and it sounds so simple, but it's everything, more than everything, it's the only thing. "I'm really happy."

"I'm really happy, too," Justin says, and Lance knows this is it now, how they were always meant to be.

\-- END --


End file.
